1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer piezoelectric transformer using thickness mode resonant vibration for step-up voltage conversion applications. A metallic mass is bonded to the output ceramic layer(s) thereby providing a piezoelectric transformer operating at a lower frequency, with higher gain and power density than a piezoelectric transformer using simply a thick output ceramic layer. A drive circuit provides a sinusoidal input while an inductor connected across the output layer increases the amplitude of the electrical and mechanical resonance whereby the transformer generates sufficient motion to be used as an actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire wound-type electromagnetic transformers have been used for generating high voltage in internal power circuits of devices such as televisions or fluorescent lamp ballasts. Such electromagnetic transformers take the form of a conductor wound onto a core made of a magnetic substance. Because a large number of turns of the conductor are required to realize a high transformation ratio, electromagnetic transformers that are effective, yet at the same time compact and slim in shape are extremely difficult to produce. Furthermore, in view of high frequency applications, the electromagnetic transformer has many disadvantages involving magnetic material of the electromagnetic transformer, such as sharp increase in hysteresis loss, eddy-current loss and conductor skin-effect loss. Those losses limit the practical frequency range of magnetic transformers to not above 500 kHz.
To remedy this and many other problems of the wire-wound transformer, piezoelectric ceramic transformers (or PTs) utilizing the piezoelectric effect have been provided in the prior art. In contrast to electromagnetic transformers, PTs have a sharp frequency characteristic of the output voltage to input voltage ratio, which has a peak at the resonant frequency. This resonant frequency depends on the material constants and thickness of materials of construction of the transformer including the piezoelectric ceramics and electrodes. Furthermore PTs have a number of advantages over general electromagnetic transformers. The size of PTs can be made much smaller than electromagnetic transformers of comparable transformation ratio, PTs can be made nonflammable, and produce no electromagnetically induced noise.
The ceramic body employed in PTs takes various forms and configurations, including rings, flat slabs and the like. Typical examples of a prior PTs are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. This type of PT is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cRosen-typexe2x80x9d piezoelectric transformer. The basic Rosen-type piezoelectric transformer was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,274 and numerous variations of this basic apparatus are well known in the prior art. The typical Rosen-type PT comprises a flat ceramic slab 20 appreciably longer than it is wide and substantially wider than it is thick. In the case of FIG. 1, the piezoelectric body 20,is in the form of a flat slab that is considerably wider than it is thick, and having greater length than width. In the case of FIG. 2, the piezoelectric body is in the form of a disk polarized in the thickness direction in its central portion and polarized radially about the remaining annular portion.
As shown in FIG. 1, a piezoelectric body 20 is employed having some portions polarized differently from others. A substantial portion of the slab 20, the generator portion 22 to the right of the center of the slab is polarized longitudinally, and has a high impedance in the direction of polarization. The remainder of the slab, the vibrator portion 21 is polarized transversely to the plane of the face of the slab (in the thickness direction) and has a low impedance in the direction of polarization. In this case the vibrator portion 21 of the slab is actually divided into two portions. The first portion 24 of the vibrator portion 21 is polarized transversely in one direction, and the second portion 26 of the vibrator portion 21 is also polarized transversely but in the direction opposite to that of the polarization in the first portion 24 of the vibrator portion 21.
In order that electrical voltages may be related to mechanical stress in the slab 20, electrodes are provided. If desired, there may be a common electrode 28, shown as grounded. For the primary connection and for relating voltages at opposite faces of the low impedance vibrator portion 21 of the slab 20, there is an electrode 30 opposite the common electrode 28. For relating voltages to stresses generated in the longitudinal direction in the high impedance generator portion 22 of the slab 20, there is a secondary or high-voltage electrode 35 on the end of the slab for cooperating with the common electrode 28. The electrode 35 is shown as connected to a terminal 34 of an output load 36 grounded at its opposite end.
In the arrangement illustrated in FIG. 1, a voltage applied between the electrodes 28 and 30 of the low impedance vibrator portion 21 is stepped up to a higher voltage between the electrodes 28 and 35 in the high impedance generator portion for supplying the load 36 at a much higher voltage than that applied between the electrodes 28 and 30. The applied voltage causes a deformation of the slab through proportionate changes in the x-y and y-z surface areas. More specifically, the Rosen PT is operated by applying alternating voltage to the drive electrodes 28 and 30, respectively. A longitudinal vibration is thereby excited in the low impedance vibrator portion 21 in the transverse effect mode (xe2x80x9cd31 modexe2x80x9d). The transverse effect mode vibration in the low impedance vibrator portion 21 in turn excites a vibration in the high impedance generator portion 22 in a longitudinal effect longitudinal vibration mode (xe2x80x9cg33 modexe2x80x9d). As the result, high voltage output is obtained between electrode 28 and 35. On the other hand, for obtaining output of step-down voltage, as appreciated, the high impedance portion 22 undergoing longitudinal effect mode may be used as the input and the low impedance portion 21 subjected to transverse effect mode vibration as the output.
The Rosen type PT has been found disadvantageous in that the only useable coupling coefficient is k31, which is associated with the very small transverse effect longitudinal vibration mode (xe2x80x9cd31 modexe2x80x9d). This results in obtaining only a very small bandwidth. Conventional piezoelectric transformers like this operate only up to about 200 kHz.
Another inherent problem of such prior PTs is that they have relatively low power transmission capacity. This disadvantage of prior PTs relates to the fact that little or no mechanical advantage is realized between the vibrator portion 21 of the device and the driver portion 22 of the device, since each is intrinsically a portion of the same electroactive member. This inherently restricts the mechanical energy transmission capability of the device, which, in turn, inherently restricts the electrical power handling capacity of such devices.
Additionally, even under resonant conditions, because the piezoelectric voltage transmission function of Rosen-type PTs is accomplished by proportionate changes in the x-y and y-z surface areas (or, in certain embodiments, changes in the x-y and xxe2x80x2-yxe2x80x2 surface areas) of the piezoelectric member, which changes are of relatively low magnitude, the power handling capacity of prior circuits using such piezoelectric transformers is inherently low.
In addition, with the typical Rosen transformer, it is generally necessary to alternately apply positive and negative voltages across opposing faces of the vibrator portion 21 of the member in order to xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d, respectively, the member into the desired shape.
Even under resonant conditions, prior electrical circuits that incorporate such prior PTs are relatively inefficient, because the energy required during the first half-cycle of operation to xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d the piezoelectric member into a first shape is largely lost (i.e. by generating heat) during the xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d half-cycle of operation. This heat generation corresponds to a lowering of efficiency of the circuit, an increased fire hazard, and/or a reduction in component and circuit reliability.
Furthermore, in order to reduce the temperature of such heat generating circuits, the circuit components (typically including switching transistors and other components, as well as the transformer itself) are oversized, which reduces the number of applications in which the circuit can be utilized, and which also increases the cost/price of the circuit.
Because the power transmission capacity of such prior PTs is so low, it has become common in the prior art to combine several such transformers together into a multi-layer xe2x80x9cstackxe2x80x9d in order to achieve a greater power transmission capacity than would be achievable using one such prior transformer alone. This, of course, increases both the size and the manufacturing cost of the transformer.
Also generally known are PTs polarized and vibrating in the thickness direction (i.e., vibrations are parallel to the direction of polarization of the layers). Illustrative of such xe2x80x9cthickness modexe2x80x9d vibration PTs is the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,982 to Inoue shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. A thickness mode vibration PT typically comprises a low impedance portion 11 and a high impedance portion 12 stacked on each other. The low impedance portion 11 and the high impedance portion 12 of the thickness mode PT typically comprises a series of laminate layers of ceramic alternating with electrode layers. Each portion is composed of at least two electrode layers and at least one piezoelectric material layer. Each of the piezoelectric ceramic layers of the low impedance portion 11 and the ceramic layer of the high impedance portion 12 are polarized in the thickness direction (perpendicular to the plane of the interface between the ceramic layers). Every alternate electrode layer in each portion 11 or 12 may be connected to each other and to selected external terminals.
The thickness mode PT of FIG. 3 comprises a low impedance vibrator portion 11 including a plurality of piezoelectric layers 111 through 114 and a high impedance vibrator portion 12 including a piezoelectric layer 122, each of the layers being integrally laminated, as shown in FIG. 4, and caused to vibrate in thickness-extensional mode.
The low impedance portion 11 has a laminated structure which comprises multi-layered piezoelectric layers 111 through 114, all of the same thickness, each being interposed between electrodes including the top surface electrode layer 201 and internal electrode layers 131 through 134. The high impedance portion 12 is constructed of the bottom electrode layer. 202, an internal electrode layer 134 and a single piezoelectric layer 122 interposed between both electrode layers 202 and 134. The thickness of the high impedance portion 12 must be an integer multiple of the thickness of one of the input layers 111-114. Polarization in each piezoelectric layer is, as indicated by arrows, in the direction of thickness, respectively. In the low impedance portion 11, alternating piezoelectric layers are polarized in opposite directions to each other. The polarization in the high impedance portion 12 is also in the direction of thickness.
The three-terminal construction of FIG. 3 has a common electrode 134 to which one terminal 16 of each portion is connected. A four-terminal construction as in FIG. 4 includes a pair of terminals 16 and 17 for the low impedance portion 11 and another pair of terminals 18 and 19 for the high impedance portion 12. The total thickness of the PT of FIG. 3 or 4 can be equal to a half wavelength (lambda/2) or one full wavelength (lambda) of the drive frequency.
When an alternating voltage is applied to the electrode layers across the ceramic layer of the vibrator portion 11, a vibration is excited in the ceramic parallel to the direction of the polarization of the layers in the longitudinal vibration mode (xe2x80x9cd33 modexe2x80x9d). This vibration of the low impedance portion 11 excites a vibration in the high impedance portion 12. As the high impedance portion 12 vibrates, the g33 mode deformation of the high impedance portion 12 generates an electrical voltage across the electrodes of the high impedance portion 12. When operating the PT in the thickness-extensional mode with a resonance of lambda/2 mode or lambda mode the PT may operate in a frequency range of 1-10 MHz, depending on the PT""s thickness.
A problem with prior thickness mode PTs is that the thickness mode resonant frequency is too high for some applications. Since dielectric losses are proportional to frequency, this high frequency causes high losses.
Another problem with prior thickness mode PTs is that they do not have a sufficient power transmission capacity for some applications.
Another problem with prior thickness mode PTs is that the addition of ceramic layers to the PT does not significantly raise the power density of such devices and may increase capacitive and dielectric losses.
Another problem with prior thickness mode PTs is that they do not have a sufficient amplitude of motion at resonance to act simultaneously as an actuator.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a piezoelectric transformer design that has a higher power transmission capacity than similarly sized prior piezoelectric transformers.
It would also be desirable to provide a piezoelectric transformer that is smaller than prior piezoelectric transformers that have similar power transmission capacities.
It would also be desirable to provide a piezoelectric transformer in which the xe2x80x9cdriverxe2x80x9d portion of the device and the xe2x80x9cdrivenxe2x80x9d portion of the device are not the same electro-active element.
It would also be desirable to provide a piezoelectric transformer that develops a substantial mechanical advantage between the driver portion of the device and the driven portion of the device.
It would also be desirable to provide a piezoelectric transformer that, at its natural frequency, oscillates with greater momentum than is achievable with comparably sized prior piezoelectric transformers.
It would also be desirable to provide a piezoelectric transformer that does not generate as much heat as prior devices, and therefore has decreased loss due to the heat.
It would also be desirable to provide a piezoelectric transformer in which the heat that is generated is dissipated quickly, and therefore has decreased loss due to the heat.
It would also be desirable to provide a piezoelectric transformer having sufficient motion at resonance to be used as an actuator.
It would also be desirable to provide a drive circuit that drives a piezoelectric transformer/actuator at a high amplitude mechanical resonance.
According to the present invention, there is provided a Thickness Mode Piezoelectric Transformer (TMPT) preferably operating at its natural (i.e. xe2x80x9cresonantxe2x80x9d) frequency to convert a transformer input signal of a first character (i.e. voltage, frequency and current) to a transformer output signal of a second character (i.e. voltage, frequency and current). The disclosed TMPT efficiently accomplishes the described signal conversion by subjecting the input xe2x80x9cdriverxe2x80x9d section of the TMPT to an alternating voltage which causes the input portion to deform and vibrate, which in turn causes the output portion(s) to vibrate, which in turn causes the xe2x80x9cdrivenxe2x80x9d output portion of the TMPT to deform, and which in turn generates an output voltage at the driven section of the transformer.
The outermost portions of the output section have end-masses attached to them. These end-masses are added to the output portion of the PT and may replace one or more layers of ceramic in the output portion and thereby serve to increase the momentum of movement of the output portions. The end-masses reduce the resonant frequency of the TMPT and increase the gain of the TMPT by increasing the power density in the output ceramic layers. The end-masses may be metallic and further serve as output terminals and heat sink devices. One end-mass may be configured as a resonant horn to amplify the vibrations of the TMPT for use in a vibrational transducer.
The preferred embodiment of the invention provides a multi-layer piezoelectric transformer/transducer capable of achieving high mechanical momentum (arid, therefore, is capable of high energy storage and transmission). The multi-layer piezoelectric transformer/transducer is driven by a circuit in a manner that achieves sufficient movement of the end-masses of the to act as a vibrational actuator.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a TMPT design that has a higher power transmission capacity than similarly sized prior PTs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TMPT that is smaller than prior PTs that have similar power transmission capacities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TMPT in which the xe2x80x9cdriverxe2x80x9d portion of the device and the xe2x80x9cdrivenxe2x80x9d portion of the device are not the same electro-active element.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TMPT that develops a substantial mechanical advantage between the driver portion of the device and the driven portion of the device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TMPT that, at its natural frequency, oscillates with greater momentum than is achievable in comparably sized prior PTs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TMPT that is relatively less expensive to manufacture than prior TMPTs that perform comparable signal transformation functions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TMPT that vibrates with greater momentum to achieve a higher gain than prior TMPTs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TMPT that vibrates with a lower frequency to achieve a higher gain than prior TMPTs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TMPT and that is simpler to manufacture than prior TMPTs having a laminate structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TMPT that has fewer losses due to capacitive and dielectric losses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a TMPT that generates less heat than prior TMPTs, and thereby has reduced losses due to heat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circuit for driving a TMPT that vibrates the TMPT to achieve a higher mechanical displacement than prior TMPTs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circuit of the character described that achieves a mechanical displacement sufficient to act as a vibratonal actuator.